


Like Home

by Little_Wintry



Series: Destiny 1 [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny: House of Wolves DLC, Gen, Original Character(s), The Reef (Destiny), it ended up taking me an hour, this was supposed to be quick and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/Little_Wintry
Summary: As Zelun takes time to relax and chat with Petra, Pirul tries to get her to let her past go.
Series: Destiny 1 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745218





	Like Home

“Petra!” Zelun transmatted out of her ship and ran to the Queen’s Wrath. “Silent Fang is down and out. What’s next?”

Petra couldn’t help but laugh. Zelun may be a Guardian, she may be blessed with the Traveler’s Light and she may have lost her memories - but it seems she never lost her go-getter attitude.

“Kings, likely,” Petra said. “Though it seems, for now, that the Wolves are still scrambling from your attack on the Silent Fang.”

“Great,” Zelun said. “I’ll be back in… what do you think, Pirul? An hour?”

Beside her, Zelun’s Ghost appeared, twisting happily in his shell.

“I think you could stand down for at least a moment,” Petra said. “I doubt any of us - Guardian or Wolf - are in a position to go for another fight.”

“Personally, I’m always ready,” Zelun said, jamming her thumbs into her belt. “I’m practically immortal!”

“Petra may have a point,” Pirul said, nudging his Guardian. “Your wounds may have healed, but even the Light can only do so much. You need to rest, at least for a few hours.”

Sighing, Zelun rubbed the back of her neck. “Fine. I’ll stay here for a bit. Lemme change out of my armor-” With that, she transmatted back into her ship for a moment.

“Thank you,” Pirul said. 

Petra looked at the Ghost curiously. “For what?”   


Pirul blinked a few times. “For whatever reason, she listens to you. And you’re right - she needs the rest.”

Petra nodded, returning to the feeds. “She really hasn’t changed…” She muttered.  _ Always on the go, never wanting to stop. _

“Hm?” Pirul turned to her.

“Sorry,” Petra said, shaking her head. “Just… ah, talking to myself.”

Zelun transmatted back out, dressed in comfortable, baggy clothing, almost akin to pajamas. “Man, feels good to get out of my armor. It was starting to chafe,” Zelun laughed and tried to cover up the red marks around her shoulders.

Zelun perched herself up on the railing, swinging her feet back and forth as Petra went about her duties. The Corsairs passing by gave her odd looks.

“What’s it like, being Queen’s Wrath?” Zelun asked.

Petra sighed. “Often times, it’s just formalities. Menial tasks. Quite frankly, I’m so glad to be out in the field, working side by side with you.”

Zelun stared off into the distance. “I’m glad, too. Stuff was starting to get old. Besides, I like the Reef. Something about it…” She trailed off, her eyes going distant.

“It’s like a tether,” Zelun said softly. “It pulled me out here.” Zelun shook her head. “Sorry, is that weird?”

“Not at all,” Petra said. “All Reefborn Awoken feel a connection to the Reef.”

At that, Zelun’s eyes went wide. “Does that mean I’m a Reefborn?”

Beside her, Pirul went stiff. “Zelun, Petra’s probably busy. She has other work to do, don’t you, Petra?”

“You were the one that said I should relax,” Zelun said. “And here I am. Relaxing.”

If he could, Pirul would grimace. “I said relax, not pester Petra with questions. Come on, we can go to the City.”

Zelun stood her ground. “Why can’t I stay here?” 

Pirul finally snapped. “You don’t belong out here, Zelun! You’re not an Awoken anymore, you’re a Guardian.”

Zelun went still, staring at her Ghost coldly. Finally, she hopped off the railing and transmatted inside her ship without another word.

Once they were both inside, Zelun whirled around. “What the hell was that about, Pirul?”

“You’re a Guardian, Zelun! You can’t get hung up on your past!” 

“Well I am!” Zelun howled. “The Reef feels like home! It’s the only thing that feels familiar to me! Petra welcomed me with open arms!” She took a few shaky breaths, hot tears forming in her eyes. 

Finally, she slumped down in the seat of her cockpit. “I just… don’t belong in the City.”

Pirul sunk into his shell. “I’m… I’m sorry for snapping at you, Zelun. I’m just worried. What if your past was traumatic? What if it was painful?” He nested himself in Zelun’s arm. “I don’t want you to have to experience that pain again.”

“Aw,” Zelun sighed. “I shouldn’t have yelled either. I appreciate the attempt, Pirul, but I need you to understand - I can handle it myself. And the Reef...” She smiled fondly. “It feels like home. Like I have a family. More than anything I  _ ever  _ had at the City.”

“But you’re not alone there,” Pirul insisted. “You have Cayde and Ikora, you have-”

“I still feel so alone in the City.” Zelun said. “But at the Reef - with Petra - I feel like I’m finally home. Like I’ve found my people.”

They sat in silence for some time. Zelun leaned back, and Pirul sat in her lap.

“I’ll never leave you.” Pirul said, finally. “You know that, right? No matter where you decide to go, I’ll always follow. It could be to the very edge of the Solar System, and I’ll still be by your side.”

Zelun smiled at him. “Thanks, Little Light.”

Suddenly, Pirul shot up. “Don’t call me that.”

Zelun laughed. “C’mon, I’m joking. Let’s head back to the City - I’m starving anyway. What’s that ramen place Cayde likes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this piece hella sloppy? Yes. Do I care? No. Do I ship my Guardian and Petra? Maybe just a very tiny bit.


End file.
